German Toguz Kumalak Championship
German Toguz Kumalak Championship → German. The German Toguz Kumalak Championship is held since 2011 in Schweinfurt either at the last weekend in July or the first weekend in August. It is organized by Jurij Nold. Its venue was in 2011 and 2012 the Gallery of the Schrotturm in the historic district of Schweinfurt and in 2014 at the inn "Alte Warte". "Participation is victory." Asamat Zulkanayev (1st German Toguz Kumalak Championship) 1st German Toguz Kumalak Championship Guests and Participants The opening speeches were delivered by the Kazakh military attaché and Vice-Ambassador Asamat Zulkanayev from Berlin, the honorary mayor of the City of Schweinfurt Otto Wirth and the cultural scientist Ralf Gering. The latter also participated in the tournament as well as the the chairman of Fortuna 96 Schweinfurt Viktor Bergin and the reigning European Champion Jurij Nold. Sadly, Irina Nold, the best European woman player, was absent. Moreover, a member of the sports committee of the City of Schweinfurt and chairman of the board of directors of the venerable gymnastics club Turngemeinde Schweinfurt 1848 e.V., Karl-Heinz Kauczok (Social Democratic Party) was a guest on the second day. He has also shown great interest for the advancement of the game in Schweinfurt like the mayor the day before. Main Tournament On Saturday (July 30, 2011) the main tournament was held, which was played in 7 rounds using the Swiss system. The time limit was 25 minutes for each player. There were 12 participants, among them a 14-year old girl who lives close to Münster. Blitz Tournament On Sunday (July 31, 2011) the blitz tournament was held. It had also 7 rounds and was also using the Swiss system, but the time limit was just 7 minutes for each player. The blitz tournament had 10 participants. Note: Jurij Nold didn't participate in the Blitz tournament. Sponsorship The 1st German Toguz Kumalak Championship was sponsored by the football club Fortuna 96 Schweinfurt e.V. and the Ministry of Tourism and Sports of the Republic of Kazakhstan amongst others. 2nd German Toguz Kumalak Championship Guests The opening speeches were delivered by Erlan Ismachanow from the Kazakh Consulate in Frankfort, Klaus Rehberger (Second Mayor of the City of Schweinfurt) and the cultural scientist Ralf Gering. Another guests of honor were Harald Mantel, Commissioner for Integration of the City of Schweinfurt and Norbert Lukas, President of SK Schweinfurt 2000. Main Tournament On Saturday (July 28, 2012) the main tournament was held, which was played in 7 rounds using the Swiss system. The time limit was 25 minutes for each player. There were 14 participants, among them three players younger than 18 (age 12, 13 and 16), Blitz Tournament On Sunday (July 29, 2012) the blitz tournament was held. It had 7 rounds (Swiss system). The time limit was just 7 minutes for each player. The blitz tournament had 14 participants including three players younger than 18. Sponsorship Some of the chess clocks were borrowed from Schachklub Schweinfurt 2000, the largest chess club of the city of Schweinfurt. 3rd German Toguz Kumalak Championship Main Tournament On Saturday (August 9, 2014) the main tournament was held, which was played in 5 rounds using the Swiss system. The time limit was 25 minutes for each player. There were 12 participants, among them three players younger than 18 (age 14, 15 and 15). Blitz Tournament On Sunday (August 10, 2012) the blitz tournament was held. It had 5 rounds (Swiss system). The time limit was just 7 minutes for each player. The blitz tournament had 13 participants including three players younger than 18. Bohnenspiel Tournament For the first time a Bohnenspiel tournament was held at the German Toguz Kumalak Championship too. It had 11 participants. Each of them had 10 minutes to play their moves. "Special Game" As a special game you could play MiniMancala on an extra-large board during breaks. It is the smallest non-trivial mancala variant in existence. 4th German Toguz Kumalak Championship The 4th German Toguz Kumalak Championship was held in the Birkenstube in Augsburg 18th-19th January of 2017. There were 14 participants (among them 3 teenagers, 7 women and 7 men) from 5 cities: Augsburg, Bremen, Münster, Nürnberg and Schweinfurt. Special guests were Asel Dosamanova (Kazakhstan) and Nurdöölöt Ajtaliev (Kyrgyztan). Main Tournament Blitz Tournament See also *Mancala tournaments in Germany References ;Anonymous.: Togyz Kumalak tournament held in Germany . In: Tengri News August 5, 2011. ;Gering, R.: Zulkanaev: "Teilnahme ist Sieg!": Großer Erfolg bei der 1. DM im Togus Kumalak in Schweinfurt. In: Olbrück Rundschau 2011 (Nr. 33): 61. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category: Tournaments